


versace

by Bluebutter



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Partially Clothed Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebutter/pseuds/Bluebutter
Summary: Harry and Draco gets ready for a Ministry Gala.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139309
Comments: 39
Kudos: 441
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	versace

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkuary 2021 day 2: Clothed Sex


End file.
